1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to knife blocks and cases for storing knives. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a knife block and knife assembly in which a plurality of knives are housed in a knife block. The knife block and knife assembly of the present invention has a plurality of slots with each slot being provided with a locking means which engages a knife blade after the knife blade is fully inserted into the slot locking the knife therein. The locking means of each slot is provided with a releasing means which can be activated to remove a knife when desired. Each slot of the plurality of slots of the knife block and knife assembly of the present invention is further provided with means for sharpening a knife each time the knife is inserted into and removed from the slot.
2. Discussion of the Background
In virtually any modern kitchen setting, knives of various varieties and sorts can be found. Most often large knives, such as carving knives, are stored in cases or knife blocks located on kitchen counters or tables. In that such cases and knife blocks are often accessible to young children who are not old enough to appreciate the inherent danger and proper use of a knife, it is desirable that knife blocks be provided with means for preventing a young child from disengaging a knife from a knife block.